Knavston Black
Knavston Black is the Grand Master of the Burning Circle and Marquess of Riverfall March. He is well-known for his martial prowess and an extremely combative attitude. Personality Knavston is dutiful and loyal. Many who know him would call him intense or hot headed. He is stubborn and is willing to fight for what he believes in. This has lead to many quarrels with other lords of the realm. He is also extremely suspcious of outsiders especially those who claim dominion over spirits or magic. Though many would confuse this as bigotry over mages, he does not hate all magic-users he just tends to err on the side of caution where magical matters are concerned. History Born the third son, in the Summer of 285 to Baron Darrick Black, Knavston grew up in an extremely devotly religious family. With his older brothers securing his father's line and titles, he was pledged to the Order of the Burning Circle at a young age. First serving as a page boy at the age of eight, he learned with the monks and scribes who taught him how to read and write as well as history and military tactics. When he was twelve he was taken on as a Squire to a prominent Paladin in the Order. He was Eighteen years old in the year 303 that he reached the rank of Paladin. As a Paladin, Knavston served valiently. He gained a reputation as stubborn and hot-headed, arguing with his commanders over tactics and strategy on many occasions. Despite his young age his council was often considered wise beyond his years and in 312a when the previous Grand Master was reborn, Knavston Black was elected to take his place. As Grand Master, Knavston wasted little time thrusting the Order of the Burning Circle to the front stage. Knowing that King Erik himself was a Cyclicist, in 313a, Knavston approached him in court asking for lands to be donated to the Church. The King agreed as well as donating coin to further the Church's cause. When the Shizume rebellion broke out, Knavston volunteered his finest Crusaders to accompany the King to the Eelspine. He helped burn the traitor on the Iron Circle before errecting a grand Cyclicist temple on the remains of a nearby village. Knavston was then the one to create the Elbrethian battle plan for the war of Three Kingdoms, creating the plan for three armies to sweep into Preston and Miring simultaneously. He led the northern army into Preston itself, first beating a small army under prince Karl, before arriving at Preston proper. He failed to capture the prince due to the timely intervention of King Phillip, with the Prestoners then retreating into the keep while the Elbrethian army plundered the city. It soon however became clear that the Preston army outnumbered his own forces, so Knavston, after informing the king of these events, quickly used the funds he had gained to better equip his forces, and prepared to make a stand against the Preston army, whilst wondering where his southern armies where. In the following battle of Preston, the Elbrethian army, thanks to Knavston's leadership, his timely upgrades and a sudden large storm, was able to secure a crushing victory against the army of Preston, including the deaths of both prince Karl and king Phillip. Knavston would attribute this storm to the will of the divine, however even he had doubts as to this storms origin. Nevertheless he would successfully occupy Preston and eventually, and begrudgingly, hand over leadership of the new Duchy to Terenos on the orders of the King. Religion Category:Players